This invention relates to prosthetic heart valves, and more particularly to prosthetic heart valves that can be collapsed to a relatively small size for delivery into a patient and then re-expanded to full operating size at the final implant site in the patient.
At present there is considerable interest in prosthetic heart valves that can be collapsed to a relatively small circumferential (or annular perimeter) size for delivery into a patient (e.g., through tubular delivery apparatus like a catheter, a trocar, laparoscopic instrumentation, or the like). This is of interest because it can help to make replacement of a patient's defective heart valve less invasive for the patient. When the prosthetic valve reaches the desired implant site in the patient, the valve is re-expanded to a larger circumferential (or annular perimeter) size, which is the full operating size of the valve.
Because of the interest in prosthetic heart valves of the above general type, improvements to valves of this type are always being sought.